


Dreams of Woe and Metal

by Stellartwix



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Who sleeps in their underwear?? You that’s who, rated m for mentions of intimacy, sweet cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellartwix/pseuds/Stellartwix
Summary: Your heart had its own separate beat just for him. Indeed, you loved your alien mate more than words could ever say.Perhaps that was why you were terrified at the thought of never feeling his presence again.
Relationships: Blurr (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 15





	Dreams of Woe and Metal

_“My sparkmate.”_ That’s what he called you, along with other affectionate names from both his planet and yours. Occasionally, he even preferred to use his own for you.

Blurr was an interesting mech, to say the least. He possessed a speed like no other in terms of mobility, speech, and well, _everything_. He was courageous and endearing, strict but dedicated to a fault. Naturally, due to his elite, high-ranking position as an Autobot Intel agent, he was constantly on the job, especially with the Decepticons on the rise. However, he manages to make time for you. Whether said time be spent by taking you on swift joyrides across the state or by showing you the stars on a distant plateau, Blurr always knew what would bring a smile to your face. Despite his species, despite his sworn duty, his love for you was genuine, and he wanted to make sure that you knew it, too. Your heart had its own separate beat just for him. Indeed, you loved your alien mate more than words could ever say.

Perhaps that was why you were terrified at the thought of never feeling his presence again.

You woke to the sound of a harsh cry, teeth clenched and body soaked in sweat. A faded dampness marked your cheeks, your chestthrobbing with a dull pain. You gripped the covers of your bed as you engaged in a coughing fit. Afterwards, you flopped back against your pillow, annoyed and ashamed, realizing that the cry belonged to you.

Before you closed your eyes to help steady your breath, there was the sound of rapid movement, the whirr of machinery, and the call of your name in a tense, worrisome tone. The soft, blue glow urged you to sit up from the mattress and reach over to your lamp. Through your hazy vision, you smiled, relieved to see your boyfriend kneeling at your bedside.

“Hey, Blurr.”

The Cybertronian relaxed, only slightly.

“Oh, thank-the-allspark-you’re-alright. I-was-so-close-to-recharging-like-you-suggested-but-then-in-a-matter-of- _nanokliks_ -I-sensed-your-sudden-increase-in-heart-rate-and-external-respiration-and-just-HAD-to-rush-to-your-aid-but-now-that-you-seem-okay-I-have-to-know...”

He leaned his helm towards you, optics narrowed yet bright with concern. “Did-your-subconscious-processor-generate-one-of-those-unpleasant-dreams-again?”

You blinked, wrapping your blanket further around your form.

“Yeah, it did, hon.” Your voice was raspy. Phlegm clogged your throat, causing you to promptly clear it before speaking again.

“I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“Nonsense! You did no such thing!” Blurr dismissed your apology with a wave of his servos. “I-could-and- _would_ -have-recharged-if-I-really-wanted-to-HOWEVER-as-your-boyfriend-your-discomfort-is-something-I-absolutely-cannot-ignore.”

_Discomfort._ You repeated the word in your mind and winced. Then you moved, your blanket drooping down to your waist, exposing your half-naked body to the cool air. Blurr twitched, his white cheeks tinged with the color you associated with him being flustered.

You grinned a bit, recalling when he used to react much more noisily to seeing you completely nude. Sometimes you missed those adorable reactions, but you were glad that he’s grown more at ease, particularly regarding the intimate endeavors shared between you.

Exhausted, you crawled forward and rested your forehead against his upper faceplate, cupping the sides of his metallic helm with your palms.

“Is it okay if I stay awake with you? Just for a little while?”

* * *

Water droplets pattered against the window of the spacious living room, the wind howling down the eaves and through cracks of the building, creating an eerie chorus to the music of the rainstorm.

Gowned in nothing but your underwear, you sat in Blurr’s lap, with him occasionally shifting his position to make the two of you more comfortable. True to his name, he wasn’t still often. But he gradually became accustomed to your cuddles, content with your touch. He placed his digits to your back and gave it gentle rubs.

“Short circuits,”

You smiled at the nickname.

“I-must-admit-your-frequent-nightmares-are-concerning-me. I-mean-surely-this-isn’t-normal-for-any-organic-when-it-begins-to-interrupt-their-nightly-recharge. So-if-you-don’t-mind-my-asking-what-did-this-nightmare-entail?”

You paused to process his words, smile wavering. Then you shut your eyes, recollecting the mental images to the best of your ability. A nauseous lump formed in the pit of your stomach and spread to the rest of your body when you succeeded to some extent.

“Something happened to you, something I can’t exactly remember. But you were so far away that I couldn’t reach you. I couldn’t _save_ you.”

An abrupt chill forced your shoulders to stiffen, the back of your throat beginning to sting.

“It was horrible.” 

The digit stroking your back stopped.

“That does sound horrible...” Blurr paused for a moment. “Given-the-current-Decepticon-threat-and-my-inability-to-disregard-a-call-to-action-whenever-needed-the-horrific-outcome-in-your-dream-isn’t-too-far-fetched.”

You sniveled faintly.

“But-as-terrifying-as-that-nightmare-was-it’s-important-to-remember-that-it-was-only-a-fantasy-produced-by-your-“

You didn’t mean to cut him off, but you did. A tired chuckle escaped your lips. In your mind and heart, you knew that he was right. But even so...

“Yeah, I know. It’s pretty silly, isn’t it?”

Your breath hitched, eyes beginning to burn.

Blurr flinched.

_ “...Sweetheart?” _

What soon followed the rain was the low rumble of thunder. Likewise, your laughter dissolved into whimpers and then to a lightsob. The mech panicked, removing his servos from you instantly.

“Hey-hey-hey! What’s-the-matter? Did-I say-something-wrong? I-didn’t-mean-to!-“

“No, no!” You assured through short breaths, stuttering. “You didn’t. I’m-I’m sorry.”

With a quick, desperate motion, you turned and embraced the ‘bot, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. “I just love you so much. And I’m just a human. I can’t always _protect_ you.”

This wasn’t the first time you broke down in front of him, and, with time, Blurr learned how to react in the way that was best for you. So he waited and sat in silence until your wails calmed, leaving you with only little sniffles. Then, he returned the hug, wrapping his servos as gently as he could around your smaller form. “I...I love you, too.”

Your name rolled off his glossa as if it were the most sacred word in the universe.

“And-just-so-you-know-I-can’t-always-protect-you-either.” He faltered. “No matter how much I wish otherwise; it’s simply the reality.”

He held you firmer, providing you with his warmth. “But I swear on my spark, I will treasure every nanoklik I have with you, my love, my darling, _my sparkmate_.”  


* * *

Thunder faded in the distance, the rain sounding similar to little footsteps as they hit the rooftop. You weren’t certain of how much time had passed, but instead of returning to your bed, you rested on your boyfriend, the two of you absorbed in each other’s solace. 

Then the AC vents kicked on and you shivered.

“I’m cold.” 

Blurr scoffed softly beneath you. 

“Well-maybe-if-you-were-wearing-the-proper-attire-and-not-clad-in- _distracting_ -undergarments-you-wouldn’t-have-that-issue.” 

You grinned and pressed your chest against his black and blue chassis, your legs clinging around him.

“Nah. You give me all the warmth I need.”

Blurr didn’t object. Rather, he held you even closer to him, to where you could listen to the soothing drone of his spark.


End file.
